


Juicy

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Crack, Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fruit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Summer, Weddings, Whamilton Week, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: Alex hates the summer, it reminds him too much of everything he'd left behind. George changes that.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Lexi's Whamilton Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sort of love and hate how this turned out. It's really weird and doesn't kinda make sense, but it's cutesy I guess. This prompt was really hard in all honesty but I hope y'all enjoyed.

Alexander hated the summer. Point blank. Period. Hated. End of story. 

The miserable, long days and too hot, much shorter nights, reminded him too much of home. Well Nevis. The long days of work he’d do down by the docks, the disdainful look the men gave him after he was promoted despite being half their age, it wasn’t his fault he could write. 

It reminded him of the day his mother got sick, it was hot despite what the records might show, it was a hot day like this. It was hot, he’d thought the sweat and high fever were due to too long in the sun, so had she. They’d never expected what was to follow. 

He closed his eyes, shaking himself out of his spiralling thoughts as George called him outside for lunch.  _ Outside. _ He hated it, it would be too hot and he’d be left sweaty and cranky, not a good look. Regardless he went outside ready for whatever delicious lunch George had prepared, he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend. Plus, his boyfriend’s food was  _ always _ delicious, he never minded being on the receiving end of his boyfriend’s ‘experiments’. 

George would spend hours baking new recipes and trying out different quantities and fruits that Alex had never even heard of, not even on Nevis and they were always so good. Sometimes he swore George was  _ trying _ to fatten him up, not that he minded. He could never mind something George did, he was  _ George. _

He put away his book and grabbed a hair tie lying on the table, tying his hair up messily before reluctantly, leaving the cool, air conditioned room. 

“Hello my love.” Alex pulled George into a world shattering kiss, making them both pant as they pulled back.

“Mm, I could get used to that.” George hummed.

“And you should.” Alex laughed, digging his head into George’s, much broader shoulders. Relishing the comfort it gave him to be surrounded by the scent of his boyfriend and in his strong arms. George didn’t respond, only pulling him closer and tighter.

They stayed like that for a few moments until George pulled away, not releasing Alexander’s hand. He dragged him to the table and with the other hand made a grand swooping action. 

“Food.” He said with a massive grin on his face. On the table sat only a single plate of fruit, he almost huffed until he realised what fruit it was. 

“You didn’t have to.” His voice cracked and he dove his head back into George’s chest, this time so he wouldn’t see the tears.

“I know.” George brought Alexander’s face back up, cupping his chin with a large hand and wiping his tears with the other.

On the plate there was breadfruit, guinep, cooked pooparlee, june plum and in the centre sat a kwachimelon. 

“How did you get this fruit? I didn’t even know kwachimelon was available in the state, hell country.”

George smiled fondly, “A lot of phone calls and some sweet talking, been planning this for a while. Look, I know you hate summer because it reminds you of Nevis and your mum, I know you haven’t seen the fruit for years. Look, I know, okay? But I wanted to make new memories with you, so that we can enjoy summer together. Is that okay?”

Alexander couldn’t get a word out, choosing to nod his head really quickly, so flustered and on the brink of crying again. His boyfriend, he couldn’t even describe the love he felt.

“Wow, the great Alexander Hamilton, short on words. Alert the press.” George’s smile was infectious and Alex found himself smiling along.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” As soon as he gained the ability to form words once more, those seemed to be the only words coming out of his mouth. Those soon turned to I love you and finally just his boyfriend’s name. 

George held him in a tight hug, not willing to let his boy go and Alexander couldn’t stop his repetitive slur of words, punctuating them with a kiss or hug every few syllables. 

“You’re welcome baby boy. Now we wanna eat?”

Alex nodded eagerly, not having eaten the fruit in over 10, maybe 20 years. 

“Well, can you tell me what’s good and how to eat it?” George said, relishing how the boy’s eyes lit up.

Alex started prattling, talking too fast for George to comprehend and every so often handing him a piece of fruit, he’d cut to try. Sometimes speaking about the origins of the fruit, where it grew on the island. Sometimes about the families who grew them, the times where he ‘borrowed’ a few and sometimes about another kid his age on the island, Ned, who he’d recall fondly. He had many memories of him and Ned stealing fruit on hot summer’s afternoons, the juice dripping down their face as they took massive bites, sharing big pieces between them. He remembered the smiles and inside jokes they’d shared. 

It was laced with a tinge of bittersweetness, but by the end of the day he’d made new memories. George was sure Alexander’s grin, juice running down his chin, cheeks ablaze would imprint in his memory forever and he idly wondered if this was how Alex would have looked sitting under a bush hiding with Ned. Trying not to get caught with the fruit they’d just  _ borrowed _ .

It was that afternoon, he’d say at that wedding during their vows, that he knew that this would be the man he married. Not because of the night that followed or even because of the special fruit. He didn’t know, maybe it was the sharing of something so intimate and so long ago. Maybe it was the way Alexander had put so much faith and trust into him that day. But George thinks, privately, it was the way that Alexander had smiled at him like he’d hung the moon, the promise and determination in his eyes when he talked about leaving the island with Ned, the smile so wide, George thought Alex’s face might burst and the way that fruit had left stains on Alexander’s chin, the juices leaving their mark, like a promise of forever. Like a mark on his soul that he didn’t want to remove.

Privately he thinks, it was Alexander that made him realise that day, without too many words and for that, he was eternally grateful.


End file.
